


【教授枪】补魔

by 72yizhong



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong





	【教授枪】补魔

◎教授枪，即肯尼斯×迪卢木多  
◎我知道这个CP已经冷透了但还是忍不住想要欺负四枪  
◎牺牲了学习的时间^p^  
◎补魔R18，为了肉而肉，肉文要什么正经名字

迪卢木多几乎怀疑自己听错了Master的命令，单膝跪地的他抬起头，琥珀色的眸子充满迷惑地望向端坐于沙发上的肯尼斯。  
看到传说中的光辉之貌露出这样的神情，肯尼斯不由得感到心情大好，他满意地勾起嘴角，重复了一边刚才的话：  
“我的命令是，解除衣装，接受我对你的魔力补充。”

这次清楚地听到了肯尼斯再次下达的命令，迪卢木多的额角渗出了一层冷汗，他的瞳孔因为紧张和不安而颤抖，半张的嘴唇似乎下一刻就会说出拒绝的话语。  
但是迪卢木多转瞬咬紧了自己的下唇，他毕恭毕敬地低下头，再开口时，说出的是那句象征绝对服从的“遵命”。  
话音刚落，迪卢木多身上的灵体衣装就在一片微光中褪去，于是那麦色的肌肤和豹般的身体线条就在肯尼斯的眼前袒露无遗。  
“通过体液补充魔力的最快的方法是肠道吸收，你是知道的吧？”肯尼斯半托着下巴问道。  
“是的，Master。”迪卢木多依旧垂首。  
“那你就自己做准备吧，”肯尼斯说，“这个总不需要我来亲自动手吧？”  
迪卢木多再次惊愕地抬起头，对上了肯尼斯充斥着近乎玩弄之情的目光。  
“……遵命。”  
在肯尼斯毫不回避的注视之下，迪卢木多变换了姿势，双膝跪在地面上以便抬起腰身，右手支撑着上半身的重量，左手则向身后探去。  
Lancer灵活而修长的手指在此刻变得僵硬，毫无技巧和温柔可言地在自己的体内开拓着。肯尼斯被迪卢木多迟缓的动作磨得耐心都要消失殆尽，于是丢了一管医用的膏体到迪卢木多的面前。  
“……感谢Master。”迪卢木多拾起那管膏体，声线带着抑制不住的颤抖。  
沾了膏体的手指重新探入体内，不过片刻就化成了水一样的液体，润滑着迪卢木多的动作，也随之发出暧昧的水声。  
迪卢木多仿佛是为了尽快结束这样的事情，一次性将两根手指纳入了体内。才刚刚适应了一根手指的后穴被粗暴地撑开，迪卢木多向后扬起脖颈，自喉咙中发出了痛苦而压抑的呜咽。  
等到三根手指都能自由进出的时候，迪卢木多觉得双腿和手臂都一阵阵发软，几乎支撑不住自己的身体，他又一次抬起头望向肯尼斯，用颤抖的声音说道：“Master……”  
“做得不错，到这里来。”肯尼斯招招手，这大概是他第一次称赞迪卢木多。  
迪卢木多踉跄着走到肯尼斯的面前，在那人的示意下，将Master半硬的阳具握在手中。骑士常年握着长枪的手指不似女人的柔软，却给肯尼斯带来了更多的快感。  
察觉到自己的欲望已经在迪卢木多的手中挺立了起来，肯尼斯平复了粗重的呼吸，说：“好了，上来吧。”  
一系列的动作下来，迪卢木多的眼角都已经染上了红晕，那颗被精灵赋予的泪痣更加魅惑，他分开双腿跨在肯尼斯身上，手越过肯尼斯的肩膀扶住了沙发的靠背。  
“失、失礼了……”迪卢木多说道，即使是在这个时候，他也没有忘记骑士的礼仪。扶着靠背，迪卢木多缓缓地向Master的欲望坐下去，不同于手指的灼热异物甫一进入就将后穴满满撑开，迪卢木多急喘着停下了动作，却被肯尼斯掐着腰身按了下去。  
“呜啊……Master……”身体深处都被打开的冲击让泪水抑制不住地从迪卢木多的眼眶中泛出，他下意识地想要起身，却又被狠狠地按了下去。  
“你要拒绝补充魔力吗，迪卢木多？难道你是想在战斗中败落吗？”肯尼斯贴近迪卢木多的耳侧问道。  
“不，不是的！”迪卢木多摇着头辩解道，“请您相信我的忠诚，Master！”  
“是吗？”肯尼斯笑道，“那你证明给我看吧。”说着放开了按在迪卢木多腰身上的手。  
迪卢木多咬紧了内唇，开始挺动腰身，但是腰和腿都一阵阵发软他几乎无法用上力气，所有动作都仅仅是浅浅磨过肯尼斯的欲望而已。  
“啧，没用的东西。”  
“非、非常抱歉……”  
在肯尼斯的指意下，月灵髓液分成几股攀上英灵的腰身，冰冷的魔术礼装刺激着因情热而发烫的躯体，迪卢木多发出难耐的低吟，不给他喘息的时间，月灵髓液就开始带动他的腰身上下起伏。  
“呜啊——！”  
被魔力驱动的月灵髓液重复着将迪卢木多提起再重重按下的动作，促使他的后穴吞吐着肯尼斯的茎身。火热的欲望破开柔软的内壁，一次次抵达更深的地方。  
“嗯啊啊啊——”迪卢木多的双手死死抓住椅背，才得以在激烈的起伏中稳住身体，而意识却被体内的顶撞弄得涣散，水雾不受控制地涌上眼前，直到内壁的一点被狠狠碾过，才从眼眶中掉下来。  
仿佛是为了将迪卢木多逼至崩溃，肯尼斯开始专心顶弄着那一点，一浪高过一浪的快感让英灵的脑海里一片空白，被动的身体几乎要滑落下去，迪卢木多慌乱地环住了肯尼斯的脖颈。  
“Master，请、请慢一点……”  
听到貌美的英灵恳求着自己，肯尼斯的呼吸骤然加重，他驱退了月灵髓液，亲手握住迪卢木多的腰身，掌控着他上下起伏。  
迪卢木多发出哭腔浓重的呻吟，身前的欲望摩擦在肯尼斯衣料考究的长衫上也渐渐挺立起来，前后夹击的快感让他几近高潮，肯尼斯察觉到了这一点，用未脱下手套的手虚握住了他的欲望，套弄了几下之后，迪卢木多就颤抖着发泄了出来。  
高潮的同时迪卢木多的后穴也一同收缩，紧紧包裹住了肯尼斯埋在他体内的茎身，肯尼斯扣紧了迪卢木多的腰身，将热液灌入迪卢木多的体内。  
魔力的充盈让迪卢木多恢复了一些力气，他挣扎从肯尼斯的腿上起身，半软的欲望从穴口滑出时发出了清晰的水声，随即就有白浊顺着大腿滴落。  
看到迪卢木多在这种情况下还要踉跄的站好，肯尼斯突然有些心软，他脱下沾了白浊的手套，说：“今天你不用守夜了。”  
“Master，我……”  
“我说不用就不用，你想对我指手画脚吗？”  
“不是……”迪卢木多低下了头。  
“还是你觉得仍没有尽忠？”肯尼斯伸手将迪卢木多拉过来。  
骑士的脸再度泛起了潮红。


End file.
